Fate will always find a way
by kasswrites
Summary: One-shot. What happens if Jesse hadn't found Suze until they're a little older? Kind of random lol. R&R please?


**_Hey everybody._**

**_...So here's a random idea that came to me._**

**_Basically, it's like Jesse hasnt found her till now..._**

**_Enjoy?_**

* * *

She sits in an old, run down bar; alone, depressed and wanting so much more than life has given her.

She is still wearing what she wore to work that day – a simple white blouse and black pencil skirt. She works as a receptionist for a law firm, run by a man named Paul Slater. He pays her well, seeing as they casually sleep together.

"Suze!" the barman says, a cheerful tone to his thick English accent. She looks up from the bar and gives him a tight smile – all she can manage. She retrieves her cell from her bag when it beeps with a message. It's from Paul.

_Hey baby. You good for tonight?_

Susannah always despised being called _baby_. It was a like a derogatory phrase, that assailed her ears five mornings of seven, when she arrived at work. It gave him power over her...or maybe she was just imagining things. She slides down the keypad and quickly types an excuse.

_Sorry. I'm tired. Having an early night. See you tomorrow? _

She never gets a reply from Paul – she knows he's just using her, but what else is she supposed to ask for? Just before she slides her cell back in her bag, she checks the date. October 16th. She feels a jolt of surprise, but the emotion doesn't reach her expression. It's her thirtieth birthday today, and she never even realized it. She orders another drink – double strength, for the realization about her birthday – and the bartender happily brings it over to her.

She never had a boyfriend – even though she wanted one so desperately. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty – she was, except maybe for the constant bags under her eyes – but nobody ever wanted her for anything more than her body. The future looked bright to her when she was in her early twenties; she thought she'd meet the man of her dreams, get married and settle down with a kid or two. It all seemed so naive to her at that moment. She looks around the dingy pub and wonders where it all went wrong. She wasted too much time wishing.

Her eyes used to hold emotion – whether it be joy, anger or sadness. Now they stare blankly at nothing. She used to be full of life. But she changed until she was cynical, destitute and depressive. She rests her head on the bar when she finishes her drink, closing her eyes against the tears that threaten to seep out. Some people were 'glass half-full' people, some were 'glass half-empty' people. Her glass was just totally empty.

She keeps her head down as the bar door opens, not bothering to look up and see the man that slowly, warily walks inside. His thoughts are somewhat akin to hers at that moment. He divorced his wife the day before, and even though she meant nothing to him, he mourns the loss. They were married for almost seven years. He feels thankful that they never had any children together – that would just complicate things. He takes a seat a little way away from her, looking at her curiously. She hears him mumble something – ordering a drink perhaps – to the bartender, with a slightly accented voice.

It intrigues her, that she can't place the accent. She starts to ask him about it as she lifts her head, but stops instantly as soon as she sees his face. He looks around her age, maybe a little older, with smooth tan skin, dark features and thick black hair. The attraction is instant and palpable; the kind of weak-at-the-knees, pulse-racing attraction that she always wanted to feel. She is drawn to him by something she can't make sense of. She feels as if she's met him already.

He starts when he hears her voice, yet can't make sense of what she's saying. It's muffled and quiet, as she lifts her head from where it was rested. When she lifts her eyes – her beautiful, emerald eyes – she stops with a look of shock claiming her delicate features. Her hair looks almost black in the yellow light of the bar, and her skin is pure and pale. He feels a strange pull to her, not only because she's beautiful, but because it feels...right. He feels as if he knows her already. Maybe he saw her someplace else?

She opens and closes her mouth a few times, making a good impression of a goldfish, while he stares at her curiously. "I-um, your accent is..."

"Spanish." He says in a deep voice, a little humoured that he rendered her almost speechless. She looks down into the empty glass before her, embarrassed. "What's your name?" he asks, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"Suze." She mumbles, her eyes still downcast.

"Short for something?" he inquires, feeling a strong need to know more about this random woman that has made such an effect on him.

"Susannah...as in, don't cry for me." She says, the corner of her mouth twitching a little.

He smiles distantly and nods a little. "I know the song." He says simply.

"And you?" she asks.

"Jesse."

Once they get over their mutual awkwardness, they start talking, like old friends. She tells him about her job, and he tells her about his. He even tells her a little about his old wife, and she confesses to her fling with Paul. They take comfort in each other's experiences, feeling closer after merely sharing their sorrow. Two hours later, she looks up at the clock and notices that it's just past half eleven. She looks over at him, absentmindedly tracing the rim of her glass with one finger.

"Can I tell you something?" she whispers conspiratorially. He raises an intrigued eyebrow. She hesitates for a moment, not entirely sure whether to tell him or not. She decides in favour of the idea and lowers her voice, "It's my birthday today." She admits, a little embarrassed.

"Really? Have you celebrated?" he asks. She shakes her head. "No?" he asks, in mock outrage. She looks up at him, the corner of her mouth twitching up in an approximation of a smile.

He stands up and indicates with his head for her to follow him. After chucking some money on the counter, she follows him out into the night. They pass by a few old shops before coming into the heart of town. She follows him into a 24/7 bakery, confused as to what he's doing in here. She looks around the display fridges as Jesse walks up to the counter and asked the cashier something in hushed tones. When he turns around again, he produces a single cupcake with a candle in the middle.

"Happy birthday, Susannah." He says cheerfully, lighting the candle with a lighter from his pocket. "Make a wish." He smiles at her.

She laughed, surprising herself, and made a wish.

_I wish...that I'll see this guy again._

And then she blew out the candle, really smiling for the first time in years.

_**

* * *

Review?**_

_**Love Kassy**_


End file.
